1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for automatically adjusting the position of rollers involved in a printing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a process is known from DE 101 45 957. This patent application describes the process of automatically adjusting the positions of the rollers involved in the printing process following a job changeover. Furthermore, it contains the detailed description of a printing machine that has the characteristics of the generic term of claim 4 and therefore enables the execution of said process. This patent application does not contain an in-depth description and graphic illustration of said device and/or said process. Hence, the corresponding passages of DE 101 45 957 must be consulted in conjunction with the present application, and are herewith expressly incorporated by reference in this application as if fully set forth herein.
The application of the afore-mentioned process shortens changeover time considerably. Furthermore, said process is used to adjust the rollers involved in the printing process to one another so as to produce print images of high reproduction quality. Here the contact pressure between the rollers involved in the printing process is maintained at the lowest level possible.
Surprisingly, however, in case of high printing speeds, there is an incidence of variations in the ink intensity of the print image transferred that are attributed to variations in the ink quantity transferred during the printing process. As a rule, the ink intensity decreases. According to the opinion of the patent applicant, the reasons for this surprising effect lie in the variations of the effective radius of the rollers involved in the printing process and in the separation behavior of the printing inks. The former effect is specified in the present description.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to minimize these variations.